justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bubble Pop!
|artist = |year = 2011 |mode = Trio |dg = / / |nogm = 4 |pictos = 133 |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = Pink |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=85 Marie Surzur (P3) }}"Bubble Pop!" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a trio of three girls. P1 P1 has black hair in a sideways ponytail, and wears a pink bow, a yellow jacket, a blue and pink splatter crop top, a blue skirt, and pink wedged sneakers. P2 P2 has black hair in two twisted buns, and wears a teal romper with pink polka dots, a yellow bow belt, and a yellow collar, blue knee high socks, and yellow shoes. P3 P3 has pink hair in a ponytail, and wears a pair of sunglasses, a pink sleeveless turtleneck crop top with the word "POP" in blue letters, a yellow skirt, black underwear, blue socks with pink polka dots, and black wedged sneakers. Background The background is first seen with a large, colorful bubble machine. The bubbles float through the clear pipes. Some bubbles shoot out of nearby cannons. It then transforms into a blue cloudy sky with a pink, smiling flying machine that flashes yellow. The sky goes downward to a ground of colorful bubbles. Whenever "Bubble pop" is sung, a cloud with the word "POP" in pink balloons pops up. After the second chorus, a differently shaped bubble machine appears in a darker layout. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Raise your right hand and tilt your wrist. It is a wave move from P3 to P1. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Move your right arm in circle rapidly. *'P2:' Swirl your arms and hips. *'P3:' Throw your right arm to the right. This is done in the following order: P3, P2, P1. Bubble_Pop_GM.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Bubble_Pop_GM3_(P3).png|Gold Move 3 (P3) Bubble_Pop_GM3_(P2).png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Bubble_Pop_GM3_(P1).png|Gold Move 3 (P1) BubblePop_GoldMoveGIF.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Trivia *This is the fourth Korean song in the series after Gangnam Style, Gentleman, and DADDY; however this is the first one not to feature PSY as artist. **This is the eighth Korean song in the whole franchise after the already mentioned PSY songs, Bar Bar Bar, Bang Bang Bang, 4 Walls, and Gee. * The song used in-game is the one from its music video. * In the preview gameplays, the artist's name is written in its normal version ("Hyun'a''") instead of its stylized one ("Hyun'A"), and the title is written without the exclamation mark. *P3 resembles ''Play 's coach. *In some E3 teasers, P3 is seen with a Beta color scheme, which features a pink skirt instead of a yellow one, a lilac glove instead of a green one and light violet socks instead of light blue ones. The "POP!" on her crop top is also absent. *Bubble Pop! is also the first Korean song that is sung completely by a woman in the game. Gallery IMG_1243.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' IMG_1254.jpg|''Bubble Pop!'' on the Just Dance 2018 menu Bubble_Pop-HyunA_Widescreen_293248.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Pop.png|Teaser and behind the scenes for P3 Base4.png|Beta color scheme for P3 BubblePopScreenshot_ebgames.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 BubblePopScreenshot_ebgames2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 34e9a152417055.599ef631ddadd.jpg|Concept Art Videos Official Music Video HYUNA - 'Bubble Pop!' (Official Music Video) Teasers Just Dance 2018 Bubble Pop by Hyuna Official Track Gameplay US BUBBLE POP – HYUNA JUST DANCE 2018 Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Bubble Pop! E3 References Site Navigation es:Bubble Pop!pt-br:Bubble Pop! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Aurélie Sériné